Everything Changed, For Worse Or Better
by ThisIsTotallyNotGospel
Summary: POTHENA. The gods' emotions/reactions to when Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus. All of the chapters except for the last two are gods other than Athena and Poseidon. Rated T for cursing. R&R to not be drowned. Chapter 5: Poseidon. THANK YOU percy81511 FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER! SIXTEEN REVIEWS WOOOOOOO
1. Hades

**Hi- it is the one of three fandoms. Yet I still only write for one. PRIMPRIORPERCY. This is pretty much just Pothena with a little side dish of Percabeth. And the other gods of course. I'M STILL EDITING SINCE THE AUTHOR IS A WUSS.**

**Hades: Does Belle (das my name) look like a famous man asshole? No, didn't think so. She doesn't own any of us. Thanks gods.**

* * *

It was amusing, he guessed. How Athena managed to look the same in a fight with Poseidon as she did in the Titan War. She was beautiful (not as much as Persephone, mind you, but still gorgeous), and it was a shame old Barnacle Breath couldn't realize that. Maybe it was just Aphrodite rubbing off on him, but they were obviously made for each other.

Poseidon was just kind of an asshole (Hades still remembered being in Kronos' stomach) and Athena was just being a bitch. However, their pride made it almost impossible for them to stand down. So watching these two gods fight was much more interesting than being in the Underworld. If he stayed in his realm then he would be figuring out firsthand why Nico was feeling such pain.

Hestia was desperately trying to calm them down. A futile attempt, really. If he was right, then Athena and Poseidon were feeling the same pain and fear that he was*. But they couldn't be feeling as much misery as he was. Hades was feeling pain for the others, but also jealousy and pure love.

He delved deeper and what he found surprised him. The jealousy wasn't directed towards Percy, it was directed towards Annabeth (the one Percy wouldn't FUCKING let go of- Nico's words, not his). The _love_ was towards Percy. Nico wished he was in Annabeth's position, he wished he was the one Percy loved with all of his heart.

Hades wasn't disappointed, just surprised. He never thought that his child could be gay. It wasn't unusual to think about however, since Hades wasn't ashamed to admit that he had many lovers. He couldn't think for much longer, though. When they fell, he felt wave upon wave of sadness and pain and heartbreak. He clutched his head and rocked back and forth on his throne.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Hades ran out of the room, ignoring the cries of his wife until he felt the skinny arms of Persephone circle around his waist. He waited until he was seated at a bench until he allowed himself to look at his wife. Persephone seated herself on Hades' lap, squirming until she felt comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sobbed into her shoulder. She It was much later when he finally started to wonder what Poseidon and Athena were feeling.

* * *

***In the story, gods can sense the emotions that their children are feeling. No matter what they can tell which kid it is, but they have to focus in order to tell why they are feeling that way.**

**Okay, it's like 10 and I just wanted to post this really quickly. This isn't going to be a one-shot. No way. Athena says you should review. Athena is never wrong. Therefore, you should review. Please love it! **


	2. Aphrodite (ugh)

**HIIIIII. THird- no second chapter here. You know, the real one. Please review! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASWPLEASE**

* * *

Forbidden love is the best kind, isn't it? The suspense, the knowing you might get caught, it was all so exciting! So of course, Aphrodite just HAD to find a way to get Pothena to happen! Poseidon and Athena fought _way _too much. They may have well been Zeus and Hera! But, you know, love rules all. All Aphrodite had to do was put a few thoughts in here and there, give a little shove and a push, and THERE! Pothena.

Okay, so all Aphrodite needed was a terrible accident that just so happened to include Percy and Annabeth. She wouldn't cause it herself, of course **(I'm not that evil)**, but something was bound to happen with Annabeth chasing after the Mark of Athena and Percy determined to help her. And hopefully that accident would happen right as Poseidon and Athena were having another one of their spats.

She could _feel_ the remorse coming from Piper, and it was strong. Something was happening with Percy and Annabeth- something bad. And she felt guilty. Perfect. This was just what Aphrodite needed to get Athena and Poseidon together!

Wait- wait a minute. WHAT? This _would_ be the perfect opportunity to get them together- but. But. TARTARUS. That stupid pit! Ruining her chances for a perfect relationship. It just HAD to be there and Annabeth just HAD to fall and Percy just HAD to go with her, saying that he wasn't letting her go. Gah.

Contrary to popular belief, Aphrodite actually did have feelings (you know, other than the love craze). She wasn't going to try to push Poseidon and Athena together-not at a time like this. Unfortunately.

So when both Athena and Poseidon suddenly stiffened and cried out loud? She was as surprised as everybody else. When they hugged and walked out of the room together, Poseidon quietly reassuring Athena of something, Aphrodite was just one of the 10 gods looking at them with their eyes wide open.

So when the rest of the gods came up to her and asked her "What in Hades happened?!", she could safely say that she didn't know.

* * *

**Welpies. I hated that. I really can't do the whole "obsessed with relationships and makeup" thing. I'm like the opposite... Review so I know who to do next! NOW!**


	3. ATHENA! MUAHAHAHA

**Hey guys. This is Athena (dundundun!) and she is... well, you'll have to see! I don't own anything (yet)**

* * *

Athena was getting pretty tired of this. She was once again fighting against her apparent enemy, Poseidon. It got boring to shout at each other every time they saw the other. She didn't really mind Poseidon ever since she got over the whole Medusa thing. Athena accepted the fact that Poseidon was not always stupid, and Poseidon hopefully realized that Athena wasn't always that stiff. This whole fight just started because of Athena. She had to pick Annabeth to find the Mark of Athena. Poseidon was yelling at her about getting his child, Perseus, into this whole mess. Whoopsy doo, it's not like anything really bad is going to happen. They were both just too proud to admit it.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how much trouble my son could get into because of YOU and your daughter?!" Gods, he's so annoying!

"Well excuse me, but it's not exactly _my_ fault that our children fell in love! And how are you going to blame me for your son getting in trouble if that's all he ever does?" How was she supposed to stop them from seeing each other!

"Oh, okay. You didn't have any part in your daughter, a child of Athena of all gods, fall in love with one of the big three's children? I find that extremely hard to believe." Was he kidding her?!

"I'm just reminding you that your son gave up _immortality _for my daughter. They love each other. If anything, Percy doesn't deserve to be with the Architect of Olympus!"

At this point, Athena wasn't even really paying attention to what they were talking about. She just picked what sounded best. She glanced around the room and noticed most of the gods just looking kind of bored. Off to the corner, however, Athena noticed Hades clutching his head in his hands and rocking back and forth. She held up a hand to stop Poseidon's backbiting comment and gestured to his brother.

"What's going on with him?" Oh wait, maybe it's the…

She stiffened and cried out. She felt her pain, her guilt, her sorrow, and her hatred. It was all Athena's fault. Her fault, her fault, her fault…

She didn't even realize that she had been talking out loud until Poseidon wrapped her in a hug, whispering comforting words into her hair with a shaky voice. Considering Percy and Annabeth were together (like always) it wasn't a surprise.

Poseidon was tense, like he expected Athena to push away any moment. Instead, Athena did the exact opposite **(surprising all of us)**. She wrapped her arms around his waist, allowing herself to sob into his chest.

"It's all my fault. My fault, my fault, my fault…" she whispered over and over again, berating herself over something she could have prevented.

"It's not your fault, Athena. You did what you had to do, there's no fixing it." Again, they surprised each other- and the rest of the gods- by what they did next.

Poseidon wrapped an arm around Athena's shoulders, guiding her out of the throne room (all the while reassuring her). As they walked down the path, she noticed Persephone hugging Hades while said god was crying… What's that about?

They reached Athena's home and entered, sitting on one of her couches. She sat next to him and soaked his shirt **(well, not really, but you get the idea) **while he did the same. It felt good, to just cry. Her daughter was hanging onto her life by a thread, so it was kind of necessary. Tartarus... well, it's a dangerous place. The last person to escape there _sane _(just barely) was Nico di Angelo, and he's a son of Hades. She was almost certain that Annabeth and Percy wouldn't make it out alive, and that hurt.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Uh-oh...

* * *

**DRAMA! Yay! Well, next is Poseidon and then Zeus. That'll be interesting...**


	4. POSEIDON! HEHEHEHEHEHE

**Hey guys. This is Poseidon (dundundun!). This is going to be the last chapter before DRAMA! Ooo lala... **

**I don't own anything (yet) Just wait *creepy laughter fading into the distance***

* * *

Poseidon was getting pretty bored. He was once again fighting against his "arch-enemy," Athena. It got really tiring to shout at each other every time they saw the other. He didn't really care about Athena- he had gotten over Athens. Poseidon realized that Athena wasn't always that stiff, and Athena hopefully accepted the fact that Poseidon was not always _that _stupid. This whole fight just started because of Athena. She had to pick Annabeth to find the Mark of Athena. Poseidon was yelling at her about getting his child, Perseus, into this whole mess. Athena was just being really rude.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how much trouble my son could get into because of YOU and your daughter?!"

"Well excuse me, but it's not exactly _my_ fault that our children fell in love! And how are you going to blame me for your son getting in trouble if that's all he ever does?" That's ridiculous! It's not _Poseidon's_ fault for his son getting into trouble!

"Oh, okay. You didn't have any part in your daughter, a child of Athena of all gods, fall in love with one of the big three's children? I find that extremely hard to believe." Honestly. Especially considering that Percy and Annabeth's parents were enemies.

"I'm just reminding you that your son gave up _immortality _for my daughter. They love each other. If anything, Percy doesn't deserve to be with the Architect of Olympus!" Was she kidding him?!

"Oh! You've got to be kidding me! It's not like-"

He was stopped by Athena's hand, presumably held up to stop Poseidon's backbiting comment. She gestured to his brother, Hades.

"What's going on with him?" He looked over and saw Hades clutching his head and rocking back and forth. He shrugged. Probably something to do with Nico-

Athena stiffened and cried out- and Poseidon did the same a second later. He felt his son's pain, his uncertainty, his sorrow, and his concern. It hurt. A lot.

Athena was whispering, "My fault, my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault…" Apparently, she didn't even realize that she had been talking out loud. That must've been why she jumped slightly when Poseidon wrapped her in a hug, whispering comforting words into her hair with a shaky voice. It was the least he could do, especially considering Percy and Annabeth were together (like always). They were probably feeling the same things

Poseidon was tense. HHkiidHjefghhhhhnhhhliovucHe pretty much expected Athena to push away and slap him at any moment. Instead, Athena did the exact opposite **(A/N: surprising all of us)**. She wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing into his chest.

"It's all my fault. My fault, my fault, my fault…" she whispered over and over again, apparently berating herself.

"It's not your fault, Athena. You did what you had to do, there's no fixing it." Again, they surprised each other- and the rest of the gods- by what they did next.

Poseidon wrapped an arm around Athena's shoulders, guiding her out of the throne room (all the while reassuring her). As they walked down the path, he noticed Hades crying with Persephone on his lap, comforting him… What was that about?

They reached Athena's home and entered, sitting on one of her couches. She sat down on the couch and Poseidon almost immediately sat next to him and soaked his shirt **(A/N: well, not really, but you get the idea) **while he did exactly the same. It felt good, to just cry. His son was basically hanging onto her life by a thread, so it was kind of necessary. Tartarus... well, it's a dangerous place. The last person to escape there _sane _(just barely) was Nico di Angelo, and he's a son of Hades. He was almost certain that Annabeth and Percy wouldn't make it out alive, and that hurt.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Well… This is awkward.

* * *

**DRAMA! Yay! I'll give you three guesses as to who that is. That'll be interesting...**

**I'm really really really really REALLY sorry about not updating, but the homework is just overloading. SO, my schedule is going to be wacky, but I'll update when I get the chance.**


	5. Ignore this Please

Hoya, it's primpriorpercy here. Okay, I'm actually starting to get serious about writing. So, here's my schedule:

Monday:

Tuesday: The New And Improved Katie Gardner

Wednesday:

Thursday: Life (Doesn't) Get Better- Wait, Does It?

Friday:

Saturday:

Sunday: Everything Changed, For Worse Or Better

I'll add more when I finish the rest of my workings. Goodbye my sweets!


End file.
